Crossing Paths
by Sparky01
Summary: When a Goa'uld Death Glider crashes on Earth, three different sets of people are drawn to it. Crossover with JAG and The X-Files.
1. Author's Note

****

Author's Notes

Well to start with this story is a crossover between Stargate SG-1, The X-Files and JAG. The timelines of these shows have been twisted and manipulated to fit my story. In my story SG-1 is no longer the same. It's ten years in the future for them. This story also includes two of my own characters as the main characters. For Stargate the characters will be Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob, Hammond, Alexz, and Kal. I have changed a few things in SG-1's timeline. For example Daniel never ascended, Jonas did come to the SGC though and season 6 never happened, therefore Drey'ac is not dead. Bra'tac is though. 

For JAG I have included the Admiral, Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, Singer, and Tiner. The JAG timeline stays pretty much as it was in season seven or so, whatever one Sturgis was in. Some of the characters are in it that were not together in JAG at the same time, but that doesn't matter. I haven't changed any major events for JAG. Bud did not get his leg blown off though. 

For the X-Files I have included Mulder, Scully, Reyes, and Dogget. Possibly Skinner, Langly, Frohike, and Byers. This timeline is somewhere along the lines of late season 8, early season nine. Mulder is alive, the baby has been born, Mulder has been kicked out of the FBI, Scully has left to work at Quantico, Dogget and Reyes are partners, and Scully has not yet given up baby William. I have changed one or two things however. For example, Skinner, not Kersh is in charge of the X-Files, that's about it. 

This story will probably not make much sense. This is my first attempt at a three way crossover and I haven't even really thought about what I am going to write. This is also my first attempt at a chapter story. 

Most of the characters in this story are not mine. The only ones that belong to me are Alexz/Kali, Kal/Al, Kat, Jay, Ali, Bray, Jack (Jackson), the many minor characters and the Goa'uld/Sorensen.

I hope this little intro helps you to better understand my story


	2. Stand Down

Jack stood in the control room, looking down through the glass into the gate room. SG-1 was just arriving back from P4C-778. It was supposed to be an ordinary recon mission. Jack watched as Johansson came through the gate first, he looked annoyed. Next Sam came through, followed by Matthews, who was supporting a limping Jonas. 

"Oh for cryin' out loud" Jack exclaimed as he saw Jonas. 

He walked down to the gateroom to meet the team. 

"What happened?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Well sir, Jonas was looking at an artifact when he fell." Matthews explained. 

"Take him to Fraiser" Jack said annoyed. 

"Yes sir" Matthews answered and then headed for the infirmary; Johansson followed.

Sam lingered behind a moment. 

"So" Jack said walking up to Sam, "How was the trip?" 

"Other than Jonas hurting himself as usual, it was fine. I swear he is worse than Daniel" Sam answered.

"Your probably right" Jack agreed. 

"Well, I better go to decon" Sam sighed. 

"Yeah, see you when your done" Jack said and headed for the infirmary. 

Sam headed for the ND. Once there she stepped into the machine and got the all clear. (The ND is the Naquada Detector, it detects symbiote's, viruses, diseases, radiation, things like that). She then headed for the infirmary. Once there she saw that Janet was already plunging Jonas full of needles. 

"Serves him right" Sam thought to herself. "How is he Janet?" Sam asked aloud.

"He'll live, but he needs to stay off his leg for at least a week" Janet answered.

"A week!" Jonas exclaimed. 

"Yes" Janet answered "and no less" she continued.

Jonas sighed and Sam left the room to go shower. When she finished she headed for the briefing room. Shortly after she was met by the other two members of her team. Jack sat down at the head of the table and the debriefing began. When it finished, Jack announced that SG-1 would be on stand down for a week. 

After a while Sam went to the commissary, where she found Alexz, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack. She grabbed some jello and sat down next to Jack.

"So, how was your day Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Rather boring actually. We have no missions scheduled for the rest of the week and I have no work to do here on base" Daniel answered bigheartedly.

"Why don't you go catalogue something then?' Jack asked, while shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. 

"I already did that Jack. I'm out of things to work on" Daniel answered. 

"You don't have any rocks to play with?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Artifacts Jack and no, I've already translated, identified and categorized everything" Daniel said while playing with his food. 

"Wow" Sam exclaimed. "I've never seen you bored before Daniel" she continued. 

"I've never had nothing to do before" Daniel sighed. 

"Don't feel bad Daniel, your not the only one who has nothing to do. Because of Jonas we are on stand down yet again. I finished all of my projects last week and I have nothing to do for the next week" Sam exclaimed.

"We should really get rid of Jonas" Daniel said absentmindedly. 

"Wanna chuck him through the gate?" Jack asked with an evil smirk.

"Sir I don't think that's such a good idea" Alexz chipped in. 

"Spoil sport" Jack retorted. 

Alexz smiled. 

"We could always spend time with the kids" Alexz suggested. 

"Yeah. We've been neglecting them lately." Daniel added. 

So the five people got up and headed for the kids. They found them in the recreation room. Jack was sitting on the couch reading a book titled HOW TO PERFORM SERGERY, Ali was flipping through the stations on the TV, whole body sprawled out on the remainder of the couch, Jay had his junior chemistry set spread across one of the tables and Kat was typing on her laptop. 

"Hey kids, wanna go out for ice cream?" Sam asked. 

The kids all jumped up and ran for their parents, except for Bray, who merely walked over. On the way out of the base, they stopped to pick up Janet, Kal, Jacob and Drey'ac. They then went for ice cream. 


	3. Crash Landing

Rabb and Mac headed for the Admiral's office. 

"Come in!" called the Admiral as he heard the knock on his door. 

Rabb opened the door and he and Mac walked into the room and stood at attention.

"At ease" the Admiral said, without looking up.

The two officers relaxed a bit. The Admiral looked up from his papers at his two officers. He handed them a folder. 

"A young Marine Lt is being charged with five accounts of murder" the Admiral began.

"Five?!" Mac asked incredulously. 

"What is his defense sir?" Rabb asked, ignoring Mac's question. 

"Apparently the voices in his head made him do it" The Admiral replied. 

"Voices sir?" Rabb asked.

"The Lt has been hearing voices for the past couple of months, telling him to kill his team. I guess he finally listened." The Admiral replied sarcastically. "I want you to go investigate what actually happened. I want to know if this man is as crazy as he claims to be. And take Roberts with you, dismissed" the Admiral ordered. 

"Aye, Aye sir" Rabb said as he and Mac left the room. 

The incident had happened not too far from JAG headquarters, so it didn't take the trio long to arrive at the base. When they got there they began their routine investigation, starting with questioning the Lt.

"Lt Sorensen, why did you kill your team?" Rabb asked the twitchy young Lt.

"They told me to sir" the stuttering Lt replied.

"The voices?" Mac asked doubtfully. 

"Yes ma'am. They told me to kill them or else" he continued.

"Or else what Lt?" Mac asked, getting a bit mad.

"Or else they would kill me ma'am" the Marine replied. 

"The voices?" asked Bud, who was taking notes. 

"No, the others" the Lt answered. 

"The other Marines?" Rabb asked, trying to get the facts straight. 

"Yes sir. The voices told me if I didn't kill the other Marines, they would kill me in my sleep" the Lt exclaimed. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were hearing voices Lt?" asked Mac, not believing a word the Lt was saying. 

"I tried ma'am, but they wouldn't listen" the Lt tried to explain. 

"Who wouldn't listen?" Rabb asked. 

"The doctors. They said it was stress and that it would go away, but it didn't. They got louder and louder and louder, until finally I couldn't take it anymore and I did as they said" the Lt almost screamed. 

"Easy Lt" Rabb tried to clam the man down. 

"I hear them now. They are telling me I should stop talking to you because you don't believe me" the Lt went on. 

"Your right, I don't" Mac said a bit annoyed by the Lt's act of insanity.

"Told you" the Lt countered. 

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just you don't have any proof to back up your claims." Rabb answered. 

"Ask the doctors" the Lt said and after that he refused to say another word. 

Rabb and Mac gave up and went to talk to the doctor. While they were gone, the Lt managed to escape. The base was immediately alerted and everyone set out to find the killer. 

They search went well into the night and they decided to start again in the morning, after setting up road blocks. 

The Lt scrambled further into the woods. His only light was the moon. After a while he got tired and decided to sit down. He climbed atop a rock and laid down. He stared up at the sky. Something caught his eye, and what he though was a falling star got closer and closer. He sat up and watched as the object continued to grow in size. It then crashed to the ground, not too far from the fugitive. 

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. As he ran towards the wreckage. It only took him a few minutes to get there. 

"Wow!" the Lt exclaimed again as he saw that the falling object was in fact a ship. 

The Lt watched as the cockpit opened aboard the ship and a badly injured man climbed out. Blood was pouring from the man's head as he stumbled over the wreckage towards the Lt. 

"Help me" the injured man begged. The Lt shrugged and figured 'why not?' as he made his was to help the man. 

The injured man collapsed and the Lt started to perform CPR. On his second attempt at mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the man grabbed the Lt's head and held it over his mouth. The Lt tried to scream as he felt something go into his mouth. The slimy creature made it's way down the Lt's throat. The injured man let go of the Lt and his arms fell limply to the ground, he was dead. The Lt looked up and his eyes flashed.


	4. Urgent Phone Call

Jack was awaked early the next day by a ringing phone. He groaned and rolled over, absentmindedly covering his ears with a pillow. The phone kept ringing. Ali got out of bed and walked over to the phone. It was too high on the wall for her to reach, so she pushed a chair under it. She then climbed on top of the chair and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" she asked in childish voice.

"Hello? I'm looking for General O'Neill" the voice on the other end replied. 

"He's still sleeping" Ali answered. 

"It's important, can you wake him for me?" the voice on the other end asked politely. 

"I'll try" Ali answered. "Can you wait one moment please?" she asked. 

"Yes" the voice answered back. 

Ali set the receiver on the top of the chair and climbed down. She then walked over to her dad and tried to wake him.

"Dad" she said. "Dad, phone call, wake up" she continued as she began to pull on his arm. 

"I'm up, I'm up" Jack finally said and sat up. He then walked over to the phone and put the receiver to his ear. "There better be a good reason why your waking me up at four in the morning" Jack grumbled into the phone.

"Sir, the President is on the phone" the voice answered. 

"I'll be right there" Jack answered. He hung up the phone and rubbed his face. He looked down at Ali, who was staring up at him. 

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure pumpkin" Jack said as he scooped Ali into his arms. 

He then carried her to his office and sat down. He picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" he asked. 

"Hey Jack" the voice on the other end said.

"Hello Sir" Jack answered. 

"Did I wake you?" Hammond asked. 

"Not at all sir. What can I do for you?" Jack asked. 

"We have a problem" Hammond said with complete seriousness. 

"What kind of problem?" Jack asked.

"A Gould death glider has landed in the woods in Virginia.' Hammond stated. 

"Gould?!" Jack asked, now fully awake. 

"Yes" Hammond confirmed. 

"Any survivors sir?" Jack asked. 

"A body was found at the scene, but no symbiote" Hammond replied grimly. 

"Who else knows about this sir?" Jack asked concerned about national security.

"The ship was discovered by a Marine from a nearby base. He was told to secure the area. Only a handful of Marines know now." Hammond replied. 

"I'll assemble a team and we'll get right on it sir" Jack informed him.

"I knew you would son. Better make it your best people though. If this thing gets loose in the streets it could be a catastrophe" Hammond voiced what Jack was already thinking. 

"Yes sir" was all Jack said as he hung up the phone and looked down at his daughter. 

"Problem daddy?" Ali asked.

"Yes honey, there is. Go get your mother" Jack ordered and Ali ran off to get Sam. 


	5. The Briefing

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Alexz, Kal, and Jacob were all gathered around the briefing room table. 

"Any idea why we are here?" asked a yawning Daniel as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"Nope" Janet stated simply as she took the coffee cup from Daniel's hand before he had a chance to take a sip. 

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed. 

Janet smiled as she drank the soothing coffee. "hmm" she murmured. 

Daniel sighed and poured himself another cup. Jacob smiled at the two as he watched from across the table. He glanced over at Sam, whose head kept falling down, then shooting back up, the falling down again. He tried to stifle a laugh. 

"You really should get more sleep Sammy" Jacob said. 

Sam's head shot up once more. 

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" she exclaimed. 

Jacob laughed. "I can see that" he said. 

"Funny" Sam looked at him annoyed. 

"Alexz and Kal are wide awake" Jacob said as he glanced over at the pair who were quietly discussing a recent mission. 

"That's because they have symbiote's to help them" Sam countered. 

"You could too" Jacob pressed.

"No thanks, I'll pass" Sam said. 

Just then Jack entered the room. Everyone stopped talking and all eyes fell on him as he sat down. 

"A Goa'uld death glider has crashed in Virginia" Jack said, getting straight to the point.

"A Gould?!" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Jack stated. 

"When?" asked Sam, who was now awake.

"Earlier this morning" Jack answered his wife. 

"Any survivors?" asked Kali. 

"Geez, don't do that so early in the morning Kali, you about gave me a heart attack" Jack said as the sudden sound of Kali's deep Tok'ra voice had caused him to jump. 

"Sorry" Kali apologized and lowered her head and raised it back up. "Any survivors sir?" Alexz asked as she regained control.

" That's better and we're not sure. There was a body found at the scene, but no sign of a snake. Of course we haven't allowed for an autopsy yet, so we can't be certain." Jack answered. 

"Any witnesses?" asked Daniel.

"Just some Marines, they've been debriefed by Hammond already." Jack stated. 

"I take it we are going to investigate?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. Since SG-1 is on stand down, most of SG-2 are on vacation, and SG-3, 4 and 6 have no missions for the rest of the week, I've decided to send you." Jack announced. 

"Five teams Jack, don't you think that's a bit much?" Daniel asked. 

"I'm not sending your teams, only you. Sam, you will be in charge, Teal'c we could use your tracking skills, Daniel, you might be able to figure out who this guy is and why he's here, Alexz, Kal, and Jacob, you know how the Gould operate, and Janet you'll need to check out the body, so you'll be going too." Jack ordered. "Get ready. You leave in twenty minutes. Dismissed" Jack continued. 

The seven people quickly got ready and gathered their things. They stopped to tell their children good bye and waited by the gate for a car to take them to an awaiting Jet. 


	6. Crash Site

Sam, Daniel, Kal, Alexz, Teal'c, Jacob and Janet got off the jet and into a military truck a few hours later. They were driven to the crash sight. When they got there, they saw two guards, with machine guns, posted next to a road block. Sam got out of the truck and walked over to one of the guards.

"Sorry ma'am, the road is blocked off to the public" the guard said. 

Sam pulled out her ID and showed to the guard. "Colonel Samantha O'Neill, USAF. I have orders from the President to investigate the crash." Sam told the soldier. 

"Alright ma'am, you can go through. The crash is up on that hill." the soldier said, pointing behind him. 

"Thank you" Sam said and she went back to the truck to get the others. "Lets go" Sam ordered. 

Everyone piled out of the truck and began the climb up the hill. When they finally reached the crash site, Sam ordered the remaining guards to help secure the road. 

"It is indeed a Death Glider" Teal'c stated as he stared at the mangled machine. 

"By the way, what's the cover story?" asked Daniel, who was examining the glider.

"Airforce test plane malfunctioned and crashed" Sam stated.

"How original" Daniel commented.

Janet walked over to the body bag on the ground. She had told Hammond it would be best if the body was placed in a body bag and left at the scene until they arrived, just in case the Gould was still in it. 

Janet unzipped the bag and looked for any signs of a snake. She found none. 

"I'm going to need a lab to work in" Janet stated as she stood up. 

"Jack already secured you one in the local morgue" Sam replied. 

"We'd better get the autopsy started then. Teal'c wanna give me a hand" Janet asked as she tried lifting the body bag. 

Teal'c and Kal walked over and picked up the bag for Janet. With Janet leading the way, they went back to the truck and loaded the body into the back. Janet stayed with the truck, while the others went back to the crash. 

"We should split into two groups. We can cover more ground that way" Sam suggested as the others arrived. "Dad, you take Kal and Teal'c and go north. Alexz, you and Daniel are with me. We'll go south." Sam ordered. 

She stopped by the soldiers to tell them not to let anyone else pass, no matter who they were. She then took her team and headed south to the nearest town, while Jacob lead his team north to the next town. They were certain that the Gould would head for a populated area. 

Janet drove the truck to the morgue and began her autopsy. 


	7. UFO

The phone rang and Agent Dogget picked it up. 

"Dogget" he announced. 

"Agent Dogget, this is Mulder." the man on the other line said. 

"What can I do for you Mulder" asked Dogget.

"There has been a crash in Virginia" Mulder informed Dogget.

"Crash? What kind of Crash?" asked Dogget.

"A spaceship" Mulder said with all seriousness.

"A spaceship?" asked the skeptical Dogget.

"Yes." Mulder confirmed.

"It was probably just a small plane or something Mulder" Dogget suggested.

"No, it was a spaceship. You and Agent Reyes need to go investigate it before the government covers it up" Mulder demanded. 

"Mulder...." Dogget began.

"This could be the proof we've been waiting for" Mulder insisted.

"Alright Mulder, we'll check it out" Dogget gave in. 

"Good" Mulder replied. 

He spent the next few minutes giving Dogget the details. Then he hung up. Dogget sighed and looked at the door as Monica walked in. 

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned. 

"Yes, Mulder called. He wants us to go to Virginia to investigate a UFO crash" Dogget stated. 

"UFO? When do we leave?" Monica asked excitedly. 

"Your as bad as Mulder" Dogget sighed. 

"I know" Monica smiled. 

The agents called for plane tickets and set out to the airport. They boarded the plane and headed for Virginia.


	8. Interrupting Class

"Hello?" Scully asked as she picked up the ringing phone.

"Hey Scully, it's Mulder" the man on the other end said. 

"Mulder?" Scully asked a little surprised. 

"Yes. I need to talk to you, is it a good time?" Mulder asked.

"I'm teaching a class right now Mulder" Scully stated. 

"This is important" Mulder insisted. 

"How important?" asked Scully. 

"A UFO has landed in Virginia" Mulder said. 

"Virginia?" Scully asked annoyed. 

"YES!" Mulder stated over enthusiastically. 

"Where is this going Mulder?" Scully asked, growing impatient. 

"I want to you come to Virginia. Dogget and Reyes are already on the way." Mulder requested.

"I have class Mulder" Scully pressed. 

"Can't you cancel it?" Mulder asked.

" Mulder..." Scully began.

"Come on Scully, it'll be just like old times." Mulder pressed.

"What about William?" asked Scully.

"Can't your mother watch him?" Mulder asked impatiently.

Scully sighed. "Fine Mulder. When do you want me to be there?" 

"As soon as you can." Mulder said and then hung up.

Scully put the phone back and sighed. She looked around at her class. "Why do I let him talk me into these things?" she quietly asked herself.


	9. Arrested

Jacob, Kal and Teal'c made their way into the nearest town. They had tracked the Gould that far. They began to search all the places they might find the Gould. 

When they were walking down the street a man passed them. Both Kal and Jacob turned to look at the man. He stopped and looked at them as well. There was acknowledgement in his eyes as he realized that the others had symbiote's. 

Jacob took a step towards the man. 

"Kree!" The Gould shouted. 

A couple of people in the street turned to look, but then kept walking.

"If you just come with us nicely, we wont kill you" Jacob stated. 

"You are Tok'ra" the Gould stated, rather than asked. 

"Yes we are" Kal confirmed. 

"And your coming with us" Jacob continued. 

"I am not" stated the Gould and then he ran in the opposite direction. 

"I hate it when they run" Jacob said and then began to chase after the Gould. The others followed. 

They chased the Gould into an alley. Jacob pulled out his Zat gun and the other's pulled out hand guns. 

"This is your last chance" Jacob said, a little winded. 

"Die Tok'ra!" Screamed the Gould as he lifted his hand to reveal a ribbon device. 

Jacob fired the Zat at the Gould, but missed. The Gould fired his Ribbon Device and sent the trio flying. The Gould then ran past the trio. Jacob fired his Zat at the Gould again, this time hitting him. 

Jacob and the others stood up. The walked over to the fallen Gould. Jacob reached for the Ribbon Device. He stopped when he heard voices.

Several Marines approached Jacob, Kal and Teal'c. 

"I'll have to ask you to step back sir." ordered one of the Marines.

"They shot that poor man, I saw it!" exclaimed a woman, who was behind one of the Marines.

"Drop your guns now!" ordered the Marine as he and the others raised their guns. 

"This is a mistake Marine" Jacob began

"Can I see some identification?" asked the Marine as he approached Jacob. 

Jacob patted his pockets and looked at Teal'c and then Kal. None of them had any ID. Jacob hasn't really needed it for over thirteen years now and Teal'c and Kal never bothered to get any.

"I'm sorry, I must of left it at home" Jacob said casually. 

"Your going to have to come with us" the Marine stated. 

"This is a mistake. You see we are working for the Airforce and this man is wanted for...well, it's classified." Jacob said. 

"Sorry sir, you'll have to come with us" the Marine repeated.

While he was talking one of the other Marines had moved to check on Lt Sorensen. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jacob warned. 

The Marine ignored Jacob and reached to check the Lt's pulse. Suddenly the Lt grabbed the Marine and threw him backward. The Lt then stood up. The other Marines moved to intercept him. The Lt grabbed another Marine and threw him into the others. He then made his escape. 

Jacob, Kal and Teal'c began to chase after him, but they were stopped by the recovering Marines. 

They were then placed in handcuff and put into the back of a Marine truck. 

The Marine in charge made a phone call to Rabb.

"Commander Rabb?" the Marine asked. 

"Yes" Rabb confirmed. 

"Sir, we have three men in custody that were found with the fugitive." the Marine informed.

"Do you have the Lt?" asked Rabb.

"No sir, he managed to escape. What would you like us to do with the others?" the Marine asked. 

"Where are you?" asked Rabb

"A few miles from JAG headquarters sir" the Marine answered. 

"Bring them here" the Commander ordered. 

"Yes sir" answered the Marine. 

He then hung up the phone. 

"JAG HQ" he told the driver. 

"Yes sir" the drive complied. 

The truck arrived at JAG a few minutes later and Jacob, Kal and Teal'c were sent upstairs to an empty office for questioning. 

"Thank you Corporal" Rabb said to the Marine. 

The Marine then left. 

Bud and Mac entered the room. 

"Are these the three that were with the Lt?" asked Mac.

"Yep" Rabb replied. 

He turned to Jacob.

"You want to tell us what you were doing with an escaped prisoner?" asked Rabb.


	10. Interrogation

Jacob looked at Kal and then at Teal'c. "We're in trouble now" he thought to himself. He figured he would try and delay answering their questions. 

"Think you can take these cuffs off?" Jacob asked Rabb. 

"Sure" Rabb said as he pulled out the key the Marine had given him right before he left. 

After the cuffs were off, Jacob rubbed his wrists. 

"Well?" Mac asked impatiently. 

"Well what...Colonel?" Jacob asked, looking at Mac's insignia.

"What were you doing with Lt Sorensen?" Mac asked again. 

"We were...Lt Sorensen is wanted by the Air Force" Jacob quickly thought of an explanation.

"Air Force?" Rabb asked.

"Yes" Jacob confirmed. 

"Why?" Mac asked. 

"That would be classified Colonel" Jacob continued.

"Classified?" Mac asked skeptically. 

"Yes" Jacob replied. 

"Who are you?" Mac asked. "You don't have insignias, what's you name and rank?" Mac continued. 

"Why?" Jacob asked suspiciously. 

"So we can confirm that you are who you say you are" Rabb answered for Mac.

"We did not say who we were" Teal'c chipped in. 

Jacob glanced at Teal'c and smiled. 

"You see we are not exactly _in _the Air Force, we just work for it" Jacob added. 

"What's your name?" Mac asked again. 

"Jacob Carter" Jacob answered. 

"And you?" Rabb asked, looking at Kal.

"That's not important" Jacob began. 

"Were we talking to you Mr. Carter?" Mac asked, annoyed with Jacob.

"What is your name?" Mac tried again.

"Kal" he replied.

"Kal what?" Mac asked. 

Kal glanced at Jacob. 

"That's classified Colonel" Jacob chipped in quickly. 

"His name is classified?" Mac asked sarcastically. 

"Yes and so is his" Jacob said, nodding to Teal'c. 

"This is getting old Mr. Carter" Mac replied. 

"We'll just out of your hair then" Jacob began as he stood up. 

"Sit down!" Mac nearly yelled. 

Jacob obeyed and sat back down.

"Your not going anywhere until you tell us who you are and what you were doing with the Lieutenant." Mac ordered. 

"I told you it's classified" Jacob said. 

"Classified" Mac repeated, very annoyed by now. 

"Yes" Jacob replied. 


	11. Discovery

Sam, Alexz and Daniel had been wandering around town, searching for any signs of the Goa'uld, but so far had found none. 

Daniel watched as another Marine truck drove by. 

"Has anyone else noticed that there are a lot of Army trucks around here? No one else knows about the crash, but us. So what are they doing here?" Daniel asked.

"That's a good question Daniel, lets go find out." Sam suggested and walked towards a Marine leaning against his truck. 

"Hello" Sam greeted as she approached the Marine. 

"Hello Ma'am" the Marine said as he stood at attention. 

"At ease soldier, what's going on around here?" Sam asked. 

"What do you mean ma'am?" asked the soldier. 

"The trucks. Why are there so many here?" Sam continued. 

"We are looking for an escaped prisoner ma'am" the Marine answered. 

"Why are the Marines looking for an escaped prisoner?" asked Daniel.

"He's a Marine" the Marine answered. 

"What's his name?" Alexz asked. 

"Lt Sorensen ma'am." the Marine answered.

"Where was he last seen?" Alexz continued. 

"Heading towards the woods about five miles north of here ma'am" the Marine answered. 

"Do you have a picture of him?" Sam asked, catching on to what Alexz was getting at.

"Yes ma'am, here you go" the Marine said, as he pulled out a picture of Lt Sorensen. 

"Can I keep this?" Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am, we have plenty of copies." The Marine replied. 

"Thank you" Sam said and then left. The others followed. 

"So why are we looking for a Marine?" Daniel asked, not yet getting making the connection.

"Because Daniel, this Marine was seen heading into the woods five miles north of here. That's the same stretch of woods that the crash site is in." Sam answered. 

"Oh. So he's probably the Goa'uld" Daniel said, finally getting it. 

"Yes" Alexz agreed.

"Better tell dad and the others who we are looking for" Sam suggested. 

"I'll do it" Alexz said and pulled out her phone, she dialed the number to Kal's cell phone. 


	12. Disclosure

A phone started to ring. Everyone looked around for the source. Kal pulled the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked. 

"Kal?" asked the heavily accented voice on the other line. 

"Yes" Kal answered. 

"Hey it's me, Alexz." 

"Oh, hello honey" Kal replied. 

Jacob looked at Kal and raised his eyebrows. 

"Honey?" he asked. "I take it's your wife?" Jacob continued.

"Yes" Kal answered. 

"We found out the identity of the Goa'uld." Alexz stated. 

"Is it a Marine named Lt Sorensen?" asked Kal. 

"Yes. How did you know that?" asked Alexz.

"A colonel told us" Kal stated. 

"A colonel?" asked Alexz.

"Yes, while she was questioning us" answered Kal.

"Where are you?" asked Alexz. 

"I don't know" Kal answered. 

"Is Jacob there with you?" asked Alexz.

"Yes" Kal replied. 

"Can you hand the phone to him please?" Alexz asked. 

"Yes" Kal said and handed the phone to Jacob. 

Jacob looked at Kal and then at the phone.

"She wishes to speak with you" Kal stated. 

"Ok" Jacob said as he took the phone. "Hello?" he asked. 

"Jacob, where are you guys?" Alexz asked. 

"Uh, Judge Advocate General building." Jacob answered. 

"What are you doing at JAG?" Alexz asked concerned.

"We had a misunderstanding with some Marines. Now we are being kept here." Jacob answered. 

Alexz sighed. "okay, just hang on and we'll come and get you." Alexz answered.

"No problem, take you time" Jacob answered. 

Alexz hung up the phone. Jacob did the same and handed the phone back to Kal. Kal put it away.

"What did Alexandria say?" asked Teal'c.

"She said she'll be here soon to spring us out." Jacob answered. 

"Spring us out? I am not familiar with that phrase Jacob" Kal stated rather confused. 

"It means to get us out of here" Jacob clarified. 

Mac & Rabb exchanged glances. Jacob caught it. 

"He's not from around here" Jacob clarified. 

"Where is he from?" Bud asked. 

"That's classified." Jacob answered. 

"Of course it is" Mac stated sarcastically. 

"So back to the subject at hand..." Rabb said. 

"I'm sorry Commander. We refuse to answer any more questions until our...friend gets here." Jacob stated. 


	13. Sighting

Alexz turned to look at Sam and Daniel. 

"What?" Daniel asked suspiciously. 

"We have a problem" Alexz stated simply.

"What kind of problem?" Sam asked, already dreading the answer. 

"The guys have been arrested. They are at JAG" Alexz answered. 

"Arrested!?! For what?" Sam almost yelled. 

"Something about a run in with Marines." Alexz replied.

Sam sighted. "Great" she said Sarcastically. "Another problem. Lets go bail them out" she added. 

Just then the Marine who they had been talking to earlier began to pull away quickly. Sam ran to stop him.

"Wait!" she yelled. 

The truck stopped. 

"Do you have Lt Sorensen?" Sam asked.

"He's been spotted ma'am." The Marine replied. 

"We're coming with you." Sam ordered.

"Alright ma'am, hop in." He replied. 

Sam turned back to Alexz and Daniel. 

"Daniel go with Sam, I'll get the others." Alexz answered Sam's unspoken question. 

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Sam might need you help." Alexz replied.

"Alright." Daniel answered and followed Sam.

"We'll call you if we anything happens." Sam yelled as she jumped into the truck. Daniel jumped in too. 

They drove away. Alexz looked around. She didn't have a vehicle. 

"Guess I'll take a cab then" Alexz said to herself. 

She waited until a cab pulled up. 

"Where to?" asked the cabbie. 

"JAG building" Alexz answered.

The cab pulled away. 


	14. Reinforcements

Alexz arrived at JAG shortly after. She paid the cabbie and headed into the building. She walked up to the front desk. 

She was just about to ask the clerk where she could find the guys, but she realized she didn't know the name of the Colonel who was questioning them. She pulled out her cell phone and called Kal. 

The phone rang and Kal answered it. 

"Hello?" Kal asked. 

"Hey Kal, this is Alexz again. What is the name of the Colonel who is questioning you?" Alexz asked.

Kal looked at Mac.

"What is you name?" he asked. 

"Mackenzie" she answered.

"Thank you" Kal replied.

"Mackenzie" he said into the phone. 

"Thank you. I'll have you guys out in a few minutes." Alexz answered.

She hung up the phone. Kal did the same. 

Alexz walked up to the main desk. 

"Um, excuse me. Where can I find Colonel Mackenzie?" Alexz asked. 

The clerk asked her a few questions and gave her a pass to get up stairs. Alexz thanked him and went to find Mac. 

When Alexz got upstairs she looked around for Mackenzie's office. After a moment she was stopped by Lt Singer. 

"Can I help you?" Singer asked. 

Alexz turned around. 

"Yes. I'm looking for Colonel Mackenzie." Alexz replied.

"Colonel Mackenzie is busy ma'am." Singer replied.

"This is important Lieutenant." Alexz stressed. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, she's busy." Singer replied.

"Can you give her a message for me right now then?" Alexz asked.

"Not until she's finished ma'am." Singer answered.

Alexz was beginning to lose her patience.

That's when Commander Turner walked up. 

"Hello." He greeted. 

"Hello sir." Alexz replied. 

"Commander Turner." He replied, extending a hand to Alexz. 

Alexz shook it. 

"Major Martinez." Alexz replied. 

"Is there something I can help you with Major?" Turner asked. 

"As a matter of fact there is sir. I am looking for a Colonel Mackenzie." Alexz replied, giving Lt Singer an annoyed look.

"I believe the Colonel is in a meeting right now. " Turner answered. 

"I realize that sir, but I have to talk to her right now." Alexz answered. 

"May I ask why?" Turner asked. 

"Well, she has three of my associates and I'd like to get them back." Alexz replied. 

"I'll see what I can do. Come with me." Turner replied and then left. Alexz followed. 

He walked to the room that Mac and Rabb were in. He knocked on the door. 

"Come in" Rabb yelled from behind the closed door. 

Turner opened the door. 

"Sturgis" Rabb greeted his friend. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Turner asked. 

"Not really" Mac replied. 

"What can I do for you Sturgis?" Rabb asked. 

"There is a Major Martinez out here, who is looking for Mac." Replied Turner.

"Finally. The reinforcements are here." Jacob chipped in. 

"Send him in" Rabb ordered. 

"Her actually." Turner replied and moved so Alexz could come into the room.

"Thank you sir" Alexz said. 

"It was nice to meet you Major." Turner said.

"You too sir" Alexz replied and then Turner left. 

"You wanted to see me?" Mac asked.

"Yes. It seems that there has been a misunderstanding ma'am." Alexz answered. 

"A misunderstanding?" Mac asked. 

"Yes. These three men are part of an Air Force investigation and I'd appreciate it if you would release them so we can continue it ma'am." Alexz replied. 

"Sorry Major, we can't do that until they tell us what we want to know." Mac replied. 

"With all due respect ma'am your wasting your time, they aren't going to tell you anything." Alexz replied. 

"And why would that be Major?" Mac asked. 

"Because they have orders not to." Alexz replied. 

"And who's orders are those?" Mac asked, getting annoyed all over again. 

"Mine ma'am." Alexz answered.

"I was under the impression that they weren't in the Air Force" Rabb added. 

"Technically they aren't, but they are employed by the Air Force, and since I am the Second in Command of this investigation, they are follow my orders, sir" Alexz answered, a little ruder than she meant to. 

"What investigation?" Bud asked.

"That would be classified" Alexz replied. 

"It seems that everything is classified" Mac replied. 

"Are you going to release my people or not, ma'am?"

"Not" Mac replied. 

Alexz looked at Jacob.

"Alexz...." Jacob began. 

Alexz straightened up and turned back to Mac and Rabb. 

"I would like to speak to your commanding officer ma'am." Alexz demanded. 

"Why?" Mac asked.

"To get my people released" Alexz stated. 

When she got no answer she lost her patience. 

"Fine. I'll find him myself." Alexz stated and then left the room.

Jacob let out a small laugh. 

"What are you laughing at?" Mac asked, mad.

"You might want to release us now and save yourself and your boss some trouble." Jacob replied. 

"The Admiral wont release you." Mac replied. 

"I wouldn't be so sure, Alexz doesn't give up without a fight." Jacob replied. 


	15. The Threat

Alexz walked up to Petty Officer Tiner's desk. 

"Is the Admiral in?" Alexz asked after looking at the name on the door. 

"Yes ma'am." Tiner answered. 

"Can you please inform him that Major Martinez from the Air Force is here to see him." Alexz requested. 

"Yes ma'am" Tiner replied. 

He called the Admiral. 

The Admiral answered. 

"What is it Tiner." the Admiral asked.

"There is a Major Martinez from the Air Force here to see you sir." Tiner informed him. 

"Air Force?" The Admiral asked. 

"Yes sir" Tiner confirmed. 

"Send him in" the Admiral ordered. 

"Her sir" Tiner replied. 

"Just send her in Tiner" The Admiral replied, annoyed. 

Tiner opened the door so that Alexz could enter. He closed it when he left.

The Admiral stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned back against it and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Alexz stood at attention.

"At ease" the Admiral ordered. "What can I do for you Major?" he continued.

"Sir, two of you officers are holding three of my men and I would like them back" Alexz requested. 

"What are they holding them for?" the Admiral asked.

"Not quite sure sir, but I need them back, now." Alexz replied. 

"Which of my officers have them?" the Admiral asked. 

"Colonel Mackenzie and a Commander, I didn't get his name, sir" Alexz answered. 

The Admiral pressed the button on his phone. 

"Tiner, send Rabb and Mac in here" The Admiral ordered. 

"Yes sir" Tiner replied. 

Tiner went to the room Rabb and Mac were in. 

"What is it Tiner?" Rabb asked as he saw Tiner standing at the door. 

"The Admiral wants to see you and Colonel Mackenzie sir" Tiner replied. 

"Alright Tiner" Rabb replied. 

Tiner left. Rabb turned to Bud.

"Watch them" he ordered and then left, followed by Mac. 

"Come in!" the Admiral called as he heard knocking at his door. 

Rabb and Mac entered the room. 

"You wanted to see us sir" Rabb asked. 

"Yes Commander. Do you have three Air Force personnel in your custody?" The Admiral asked. 

"Uh, yes sir." Rabb replied. 

"Why?" asked the Admiral 

"They were found with Lt Sorensen sir" Rabb replied. 

"What were they doing with the Lieutenant?" continued the Admiral.

"Don't know sir, they wont answer our questions" Rabb replied. 

"Sir, we are in the middle of an Air Force investigation right now. I need my men so we can continue it." Alexz explained. 

"What kind of investigation?" the Admiral asked. 

"That's classified sir" Alexz answered.

"Classified?" the Admiral repeated .

"Yes sir" Alexz confirmed.

"What does Lt Sorensen have to do with your investigation?" Chegwidden continued.

"That's also classified sir" Alexz replied. 

"What could be so important?" the Admiral asked. 

"That's classified sir" Alexz pressed. 

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that word Major." The Admiral replied, growing very impatient. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you keep asking me questions which warrant that particular response." Alexz replied. 

"Why are you here Major?" the Admiral continued. 

"I told you sir, to get my men." Alexz replied. 

"I mean, why are you here, in Virginia. What could Lt Sorensen possibly have to do with your investigation." asked the Admiral.

"I'm sorry sir, that's classified." Alexz replied. 

By now the Admiral had lost all of his patience. 

"Either you tell me what I want to know, or your men stay right where they are!" the Admiral yelled. 

Alexz didn't waiver. 

"It's classified sir" She replied calmly. 

"Get out of my office now!" the Admiral shouted.

Alexz didn't move. 

"Sir if you don't release my men I will have to contact my CO, who will in turn contact his superior and you don't want to get on his bad side" Alexz relied. 

"Is that a threat Major?" the Admiral asked, coming to stand less than a foot away from Alexz. 

"Did that sound like a threat to you Commander?" the Admiral asked, casting a glance at Rabb.

"Yes sir it did" Rabb agreed. 

"It was not a threat sir, I'm merely stating the facts." Alexz replied coolly. 

"This is your last chance Major, get out of my office, or I'll have you thrown out!" the Admiral ordered as he turned away and walked back to his desk. 

Alexz pulled out her cell phone.

"Sir you leave me no choice." She said as she dialed Jack's number. 

"Hello?" Jack asked from the other line. 

"Sir, this is Alexz. We have a problem." Alexz replied into the phone. 

"Is this about Jacob, Kal and Teal'c being arrested?" Jack asked. 

"Yes sir, how did you know?" Alexz asked, slightly confused.

"Sam called a few minutes ago to report in" Jack explained. "So what's the problem. Can't you get them out?" Jack continued.

"No sir. The lawyers who have them refuse their release and their Admiral is supporting their decision." Alexz replied, glancing at the Admiral. 

Jack sighed. 

"Did you explain to them the importance of your investigation?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, they don't care." Alexz answered. 

"Alright, give me five minutes and wait for a call from Hammond." Jack ordered. 

"Alright sir." Alexz replied. 

"What's the name of the Admiral?" Jack asked at the last minute.

"Chegwidden sir" Alexz replied. 

"Alright" Jack said and then hung up. Alexz put her phone away. 

"Well?" The Admiral asked, his arms again folded over his chest. 

"He said wait five minutes and expect a phone call" Alexz replied. 

"Fine" the Admiral replied. 

The next five minutes passed in complete silence. Finally the phone rang. The Admiral didn't pick it up though.

"You might want to answer that sir, it could be important" Alexz suggested. 

The Admiral waited one more ring and then pressed the speaker phone button. 

"Chegwidden" he responded. 

"Admiral Chegwidden, this is President Hammond." the voice on the other end said.

The Admiral looked at Alexz suspiciously. Alexz had to suppress a smile as Rabb and Mac exchanged glances as well. 

"What can I do for you Mr. President?" the Admiral asked, clearing his throat.

"I just got a call from a very angry General, telling me that your people are interfering with his investigation." Hammond replied. 

"Not at all sir" Chegwidden responded. 

"So you don't have three of his people?" Hammond pressed.

"Uh, yes sir, but they were interfering with a JAG investigation." the Admiral countered. 

"The Air Force is running a very important investigation right now and they need all their people to continue it." Hammond responded. 

"With all due respect sir our investigation is important too" the Admiral tried to reason. 

"Of course Admiral, I'm not saying it isn't. But I asked the Air Force to conduct this particular investigation. It is of the up most importance and I would appreciate it if you would release the men and relinquish control of the investigation to the Air Force." Hammond replied. 

"But sir..." the Admiral started. 

"Is Major Martinez there?" Hammond interrupted. 

"Yes sir she's standing right here." Chegwidden replied. 

"Put her on" Hammond ordered. 

"It's on speaker phone sir" the Admiral countered. 

"Can you hear me Alexz?" Hammond asked. 

"Yes sir" Alexz responded. 

"Good. How is the investigation going? Any leads?" Hammond inquired. 

"Yes sir" Alexz replied. 

"Good. How long do you estimate until you've wrapped it up?" Hammond continued. 

"No too long sir" Alexz replied. 

"You'll keep me updated then?" Hammond asked. 

"Yes sir" Alexz responded. 

"Good. Oh and Alexz?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir?" Alexz asked.

"Did Jack tell you about the Bar-B-Q next weekend?" Hammond asked, changing his tone from President, to friend. 

"No sir" Alexz responded, a bit confused.

"It'll be next weekend at Jack's cabin. Everyone is invited, bring the family." Hammond ordered. 

"Yes sir. Kat really misses you sir?" Alexz added with a smile. 

Rabb and Mac exchanged more glances. 

"I miss her too. Tell her I said hi." Hammond ordered. 

"Will do sir" Alexz replied.

"Good bye" Hammond said and then hung up. 

Chegwidden hung up as well. He then turned to Alexz. 

"I see your friends with the President." the Admiral commented coolly. 

"Yes sir, for many years now" Alexz replied. 

"Well, take your men and get out of my building Major." The Admiral ordered. 

"Yes sir" Alexz replied and then left. 

Rabb looked at the Admiral.

"Your just letting them go sir?" he asked. 

"What choice to I have?" The Admiral responded. "Figures our president has to be ex-Air Force" the Admiral added. 


	16. Author's Note 2

****

Author's Note

Sorry everyone. It may be a couple of days before the story gets going again. I'm still lacking inspiration and ideas, plus schools starting back up tomorrow and I'll have lots of homework. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can, but like I said, it may take a couple of days. Sorry for the delay. 


	17. Autopsy Report

Sam went to get Jacob, Kal and Teal'c. When she entered the room they looked at her and smiled. 

"So you got us out?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, lets go" Alexz responded. 

The trio stood up and followed Alexz out of the building. As they are walking Jacob started talking to Alexz. 

"How?" he asked.

"Jack got the president involved." Alexz stated simply. 

"Good old George" Jacob commented. 

"Oh, Kal" Alexz said, turning to face her husband. 

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hammond has invited us to a Bar B Q next weekend." Alexz smiled and continued to walk. 

"Alright" Kal responded.

The quartet continued to walk until they reached the street. 

"Don't suppose you have a car do you?" Jacob asked. 

"Nope." Alexz replied. 

She signaled for a cab. The three men climbed in the back seat, she climbed into the front. Alexz gave the cab driver instructions to the morgue where Janet was. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Sam. 

"Hello?" Sam answered. 

"Hi Sam. I got the guys out." Alexz informed her CO. 

"Good. Where are you now?" Sam asked. 

"We are on our way to meet Janet." Alexz replied.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Sam responded. 

"Alright" Alexz said and then hung up. 

Sam did the same. 

"So, she get them out?" Daniel asked. 

"Yep. There on their way to meet Janet." Sam responded. 

She talked to the Marine who had given them a ride and convinced him to drive them to the morgue. 

They arrived before Alexz and the others. They went inside to talk to Janet. 

Janet was just cleaning up. 

"Hello" She said as she saw Sam and Daniel. 

"Hi. Find anything?" Sam asked, nodding to the corpse on the table. 

"Not really." Janet responded. 

Just then the rest of the team walked in. 

"He has several broken ribs, a punctured lung, several fractions, and a severe blow to the head. I also found signs of several bones that were healed recently. My guess is that he was recently in a bad fight." Janet concluded. 

"Too bad it didn't kill him" Sam commented under her breath.

"So what did you guys find out?" Janet asked. 

"Not much. Just that the symbiote took over the body of a Lt Sorensen from the Marines." Daniel responded. 

"Marines? What do they think about his recent change of behavior?" Janet inquired. 

"Not much. He recently killed five members of his team. He escaped custody a few hours before the crash. The marines are looking for him now." Sam explained. 

"JAG is too" Jacob added. 

"Not any more" Alexz cut in. "Hammond ordered the investigation to be turned over to us" Alexz explained. 

"Well, that's good. We don't need some lawyer to be interfering" Sam commented. 


	18. Author's Note 3

****

Author's Note

I've finally written another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I just couldn't think of anything to write, oddly enough it came to me at 1:00 in the morning. I guess the lack of sleep gives me inspiration, go figure. Anyway, this is just a short little chapter, not as good as the others, but like I said, inspiration is somewhat lacking. I don't know how long it will be until I write another chapter, hopefully not as long as last time. 

On another note, I've just re-read all the previous chapters and I realized that I made a lot of mistakes. So I went back through and changed them. Nothing big, just a few spelling errors, words left out, things like that. 

Again, sorry for the wait. 

Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Positive only please, I'm sensitive. 


	19. Runaround

Dogget and Reyes arrived at the airport and met with Mulder. 

"So Mulder where is this spaceship of yours?" asked a weary Dogget. 

"About twenty miles from here" replied Mulder. 

The trio got into Mulder's car and drove to the crash site. 

When they got there, they were stopped by a road block. Mulder got out of the car to talk to one of the soldiers that were guarding the road. 

"I'm sorry sir, but no unauthorized access beyond this point." the soldier stated. 

"This is Special Agent John Dogget and Special Agent Monica Reyes of the FBI" Mulder said, motioning towards the car. "We are here to investigate the incident" Mulder stated.

"What incident sir?" the Marine asked.

"The UFO crash" Mulder stated matter-a-factly.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." the Marine countered. 

"Then how do you explain the road block?" Mulder asked. 

"We are trying to apprehend an escaped prisoner." the Marine answered.

"I know there was a crash here last night." Mulder stated. 

"There was a malfunction in an Air Force test plane. It crashed." The Marine stated. 

Mulder looked annoyed. He tried to push past the marine, but the other marine stopped him. He was led back to his car. 

"Sir, if you don't turn this car around immediately, I will have you arrested" one of the marines threatened. 

Mulder sighed and drove away. 

"I should of figured they'd give us the runaround" he stated, mad. 


End file.
